In The Future
by I-Love-Trunks1
Summary: A young Saiyan girl escapes Frieza's sister and arrives on Earth at the Briefs house when the androids are still terrorizing Earth. They all try to save Earth together. What happens when Vegeta gets killed and Trunks becomes really distant? AU
1. Chapter 1

In The Future

Full Summery: A young Saiyan girl escapes Frieza's sister and arrives on Earth at the Briefs house when the androids are still terrorizing Earth. They all try to save Earth together. What happens when Vegeta gets killed and Trunks becomes really distant? Will the Saiyan girl be able to help Trunks over come this? and what about when the androids kill Bulma next?

Disclaimer: I couldn't have thought of this story without DBZROCKS10. I couldn't think of a name to give Frieza's sister and she gave me a list to help me. So thanks.

I dont own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 1

"No!"

I saw Frieza's sister, Volvia, killed my father. I was only four and just an innocent child. I fell flat on the floor and started shaking, remembering my parents screaming to me to escape. That was my most horrible memory in my youth days.

I was a full blooded Saiyan and my name was Crystal. I had blue hair and blue eyes. My hair stuck up a bit at all sides.

"Run Crystal!" yelled my mother out in desperation.

"But I can't leave you!" I screamed out shakily.

"Just go!" my mother insisted.

My parents and I were slaves to Volvia- that vile lizard; she always beat us to death if we didn't do what she commands. I'd always cry quietly to myself when no one was looking, my small shoulders always shaking on the cold rough floor. I got beaten so cruelly that my life is almost to the brink of death almost every day. We'd hardly been fed properly and always go to bed hungry. The beds were really uncomfortable and felt like we were sleeping on steel.

I ran as fast as I could go and ended up tripping and falling flat on my face. I knew where my parents' space pods were somewhere and so I sprint and tried to reach them. Though I could only go in one, the other I'd leave behind – it was the only thing I could do.

I was running against the hard surface. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my small feet running.

I finally made it to a space pod and jumped inside when my eyes quickly noticed it. The space pod  
was small and could only fit one person on it.

My parents and I heard that some Saiyans headed to a planet called Earth years ago, so maybe I should go there too.

It took me a while to get the coordinates right and set the pod to head straight to Earth. I pressed the main button and I zoomed off to space.

The ride was very time-consuming. I even recalled that before I got into the space pod, I heard the final screams of my mother before she died. Tears were threatening to fall down my face, but I couldn't hold it in any longer and they started falling down really fast.

After a while I cried myself to sleep.

All the while, I dreamt about that Volvia was getting some of her guards to hold me and make me watch what she did to my parents. She tortured them and I tried to help. I would get slapped real hard in the face and punched me in my stomach. Blood came out of my mouth and I gasped really hard to get back all the air that escaped from me.

Soon, I woke up from that horrid nightmare, biting my bottom lip to keep me from screaming in terror. Every part of my body was trembling. Finally, I screamed to the entire universe and forcefully put myself back to sleep.

The space pod took a whole year to get to Earth. I didn't do anything; I just slept most of the time. I kept worrying that Volvia would one day find and slaughter me mercilessly. I had no desire that maybe someday I will try and become stronger. Maybe transform into this new kind of form…to this legendary form…a Super Saiyan.

I awoke suddenly and found the space pod had just landed. The door opened and I stepped out.

When I got out, the environment was spectacular and very different from my home planet's. Mountains touch the ocean blue skies, flowers were blooming so beautifully. The environment was so pretty…or maybe it may not last for long. Once shifted my eyes to the front, lots of houses were destroyed  
and demolished; dead bodies were lying around with pools of blood.

There wasn't much green vegetation around and grass that was probably once really green looked like it was blasted away.

My parents taught me how to fly when I was three. When I was in my space pod I'd land somewhere and practice my flying skills.

I walked around a bit, taking everything in until I saw two figures flying towards me. My heart thudded in my chest, not knowing if what was coming was a threat. I moved one leg behind the other and got into a fighting stance.

The two figures landed in front of me. One of them was a young boy with long dark hair and a red scarf around his neck. I noticed he had the same eye color as me. He had icy blue eyes and so did the other.

The other figure was a beautiful young girl with blond hair. I didn't know what I could say to them.

"Well, look what we have here 17. It's a little girl who got lost," the two of them started laughing.

"So," said the young boy, staring down at me with fake concern, "Are you lost?"

I shook my head and was really wary of them.

"Where's your mommy and daddy kid? The world's a really tough place," the blond-hair lady grinned evilly after that.

I sucked in a breath and answered her, "My parents are both dead," I said with a sad sigh.

"Aw, look 18, I think she's about to cry," 17 said sarcastically and both started laughing again. I thought about their names for a moment; 17 and 18? Why would a person name themselves with numbers? I was confused about that.

I was staring off into space thinking, when suddenly, I felt someone punched me. I grabbed my stomach and doubled over in pain, spitting up some blood. I looked up hazily and my eye sights are a bit blurry. 17 and 18 were grinning to each other.

"Aw, you poor baby," 17 said with a smirk.

I looked this way and that, trying to decipher where they were, but no such luck. I couldn't hold in my pain any longer and let out a scream of agony when I got kicked in the back.

I barely saw 17 grab a hold of my neck and strangle me, cutting off my air supply. I was trying to pry his hands off of me, but he kneed me in my stomach. I would've screamed if he weren't strangling me. I spit up some blood, my vision becoming really blurry, black dots were marring my vision - until everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: My friend helped me with this Chapter.

In The Future

Chapter Two

Vegeta's POV

When I first met Bulma, I thought that she was the most annoying woman in the world. Her screeching used to drive me insane. But after a while a realised that she was the only who bothered to make an effort to see through the facade I put up.

She saw past my exterior and could see that inside i was wounded deeply from all the years I spent as Frieza's slave, being terrorised and abused.

Then after a while I began to fall in love with her, something I'd never ever thought possible, and we had a baby. I loved to fight with her verbally, and to rile up to see the fire in her eyes. I really cared about my son, Trunks, and would do everything in my power to protect them both.

00000000000000

Trunks' POV

I really loved my parents. I was four years old.

I couldn't believe that the androids were terrosing the Earth, and I wished somebody would stop them, not knowing that one day I would be the one to end them for good.

My father and I went flying around to get some food whilst my mum stayed at home working in her lab on god know's what.

I loved going to the gravity machine with my father and spending time with him. Together we'd train to grow stronger in the hopes that one day we would be able to defeat the androids.

On the way back from the shops we saw a girl with blue hair who was lying on the ground badly injured. We took her home to capsule corp and put her in the infirmary so she could recover.

0000000000000

Vegeta's POV

I noticed that the girl we rescued had a tail wrapped around her, just like my son. I couldn't help but hope that she too was a Saiyan. I was sure of it.


End file.
